thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Happy Day
Henry's Happy Day is the sixth episode of the first season. Plot It was the end of a busy day, the engines had been working hard, they were pleased and proud, except Henry. He was feeling ill. "What's the matter with you Henry?" Thomas asked "Oh! my boiler's grumbling!" "Maybe it's grumbling at you." "That's not funny!" hissed Henry. "You just don't care." Emily saw that Henry was leaving a puddle of water behind, she was worried. Geoffrey pulled up beside Emily. "Henry's leaking steam." said Geoffrey "We must go and help him." he said. The next morning, the Fat Controller arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. "Thomas, Henry, Percy! A want you to collect some trucks and take them to the docks!" "Yes, sir!" cried Thomas and Percy. Henry watched the engines puff away, he didn't feel well. Useful engines don't complain. He was leaving water everywhere as he chuffed towards the coaling plant. When Emily saw this, she was more worried than ever. Then Thomas and Percy overtook Henry "Hurry up Henry!" Percy tooted "I can't go any faster." Henry chuffed miserably. "You're just being lazy!" teased Thomas. By the time Thomas and Percy reached the Coaling Plant, they had a naughty plan. "Please sir, Henry wants to take more trucks..." "He is bigger!" added Percy. The yard manager agreed. Meanwhile Emily and Geoffrey were talking to the Fat Controller. "Och, I'm worried about Henry." "Perhaps his tubes are leakin'." said the Fat Controller, "You'd better check.", "OK sir." said Geoffrey, and the two engines puffed away to find Henry. By the time Henry reached the Coaling Plant, Thomas and Percy had already left. "Why did Thomas and Percy leave me so many trucks?" moaned Henry, "They know I'm not feeling well." "We'll still have to take them." said his driver. Henry chuffed and puffed and pulled his long line of trucks "You can do it, Henry." encouraged his driver. But it was no use. Henry grounded to a halt. Just then Emily arrived, along with Geoffrey. "Are you alright Henry?", "No..." moaned Henry, "I'm stuck.", "We'll help you." said Geoffrey. Henry's fireman uncoupled the heavy coal trucks. Emily and Geoffrey changed tracks and then hooked up to Henry, "Oh... Thank you Emily and Geoffrey." wheeshed Henry. Emily, Geoffrey and Henry puffed into the docks. "Well done Emily." said the Fat Controller, "And as for you Geoffrey, you can be a part of my railway." Geoffrey was delighted, then he spoke to Henry "You're very brave Henry, you weren't well, but you still tried to pull the heavy trucks." Thomas and Percy felt a shame, "We're sorry Henry." said Thomas "We didn't think you're really sick." added Percy "Go back and collect Henry's trucks straight away!" said the Fat Controller sternly. "Yes, sir." whispered Thomas. Soon, Henry was mended and back at work. "You're lookin' so much better." said Emily "Well, they mended my tubes, but they didn't even look at my brakes, my gauges, my squeaky wheels..." "All in good time Henry." said Geoffrey. Poor Henry. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Geoffrey * Emily * The Fat Controller * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * The Lighthouse * Henry's Tunnel * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth Home Media Releases * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks Henry's first speaking role. * This episode marks Geoffrey's first appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes